The Pain of Love
by a-hamtaro-dreamer
Summary: [finished] This is such a cute-sad story! An HB story!


The Pain of Love  
  
This is such a sad/cute/romantic story! Please read it! P.S. Bijou is telling the story.  
  
... I want to tell him... but I can't. He's in love with that Ruby girl. Why did I invite her to the clubhouse? I should have helped her up and left. But no. I asked her to come to the clubhouse. Then we had that scavenger hunt. He was with Ruby and they fell in love. Them... together... how can this happen? I thought He loved me. But He loves Ruby. They're boy-ham and girl- ham. Why?  
  
{That's all that's happened the past few days.}  
The days are going by... I haven not left my cage... since them. Those two. Him and Ruby. I should go down to the clubhouse. I haven not been down there for days. I wonder what has happened with Him and Ruby. ... I am here at the clubhouse.. I force myself to smile but I am truly sad inside. Boss walked up to me.  
  
"Where have you been, Bijou? I was worried!" said Boss, holding up my hands. I tried to smile as I answered him. He has always had a crush on me. But I do not love him that way. He is a brother to mua and nothing more. I try to be as nice as possible to him.  
  
"Merci. I have been at home. Eh, Maria is sick and is staying out of school for a while. She is still sick. She has gone to the doctor. I can only stay for a little bit. Then I must leave." I said. I was lying of course. I hate to lie. But I have to this time. Maria is not sick. I am. I am sick with the Pain of Love.  
  
"Thank goodness! I was worried sick about you, too, Bijou!" He said. And by he I don't mean Boss. I mean Him. The one who I truly love. I blushed and smiled a weak smile. Then my smile faded away as I saw that He was sitting next to Ruby, paw-in-paw.  
  
"What's wrong, Bijou?" asked Ruby. I felt like yelling "YOU!" at her, but I did not. She was a very nice hamster and I did not want to be rude. She just... took Him. I feel like weeping right now, but I cannot.  
  
"Nothing." I said. I was lying again. Everything is wrong. I want Him... so badly. I want to taste his lips. I want to be paw-in-paw with him. I want to be boy-ham and girl-ham with him. I want to be everything that Ruby is.  
  
"Bijou? Can I, like, talk to you outside?" asked Sandy, my best friend. She's so kind. She knows I love Him. I know she knows that I am crying inside. That is what she wants to talk to mua about. Him. ... We are now outside. Sandy is looking at me with a serious look.  
  
"You're sad about H-" asked Sandy, but I started to cry before she could finish. I did not even want to hear His name.  
  
"Okay. I won't say his name. But you can't cry like that in front of them." She said.  
  
"But I did not cry." I said. I was not crying then, but I was crying now.  
  
"I know. But I could totally see that you were about to." She said. I sniffled.  
  
"But, cry as much as you want to me. I understand your pain. The one you love loves someone else. Oh! I'm sorry. I won't say anything." She said. I started to cry on her shoulder. I was so sad. I tried to say something. But so much pain was rushing through me. Sandy understood. She walked me home. And now here I am. In my cage by myself. I want to cry more, but I can't move or breathe. KNOCK KNOCK! Someone is knocking at my window. Somehow, I got up and opened the window. It was Him. Ruby was not there. I let Him in and into my cage. There he started to talk to me.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Bijou?" He asked. I feel all of my bad feelings rushing right back into me.  
  
"Bijou. I know Maria isn't sick. There's another reason you're staying home. You're sad. Why?" He asked.  
  
"... I cannot tell you." I replied.  
  
"Why not? You're my best friend. You can tell me anything." He said.  
  
"...Okay. The truth is that... I love you." I said. My heart is pounding. What will he say? What if he just refuses my love? I should not have told him.  
  
"Bijou... I love you, too." He answered. I can't believe it! I thought...  
  
"But what about Ruby? Don't you love her?" I asked.  
  
"I never really loved her. I've always loved you. I thought you loved Boss, so I gave up on you. I thought that I might have gotten over you when I started dating her. But I didn't. I just kept loving you." He said. I feel so much better. Should I run to him? Should I ki – ! Oh my! I'm kissing him! My dreams have come true. I have Him, Hamtaro. My life is complete. Bye! We must go tell the others! Arevua resumi!  
  
{They went back to tell the others. Ruby fully understood. She backed off. A few months later, Hamtaro and Bijou got married. They had kids ten months later. The kids' names were Lisa and Hamtaro Jr.}  
  
It's done! Isn't it just sooo cute? I love it!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
